There is increasing evidence that early and sustained intervention decreases the long-term morbidity of schizophrenia. Clinical evidence for this has come from four types of studies: mirror-image, early intervention, antispsychotic medication discontinuation, and contemporaneous control studies. Over the course of the year, we finished analyzing the data from a randomized contemporaneous control study and determined that it was consistent with previous studies indicating that early intervention does have long-term benefits for patients with schizophrenia. In another project, we began collecting data from the Department of Defense (DOD) to determine at what point after induction in the Armed Forces individuals might develop schizophrenia. It was determined that schizophrenia is seen about 17 months after induction. In addition, individuals who develop schizophrenia while in the service do well at the time of induction on standardized tests indicating that they have not started to deteriorate. Finally, we continued studies modeling the expected effects of active psychosis. We demonstrated a possible physiologic mechanism for the putative changes which might take place in the brain during psychosis, and also how to intervene with either standard or non-toxic treatments to prevent these changes. In the latter studies, antipsychotic medications were capable of blocking the long-term changes in dopamine metabolism produced by cocaine. Also, increased dopamine was found to produce cell death (apoptosis) in a dose- and time-dependent manner. This was related to changes in bcl-2 protein and free radical formation.